Cognitive neurodegenerative disorders are characterized by synaptic dysfunction, cognitive abnormalities, and/or the presence of inclusion bodies throughout the CNS containing, for example, but not limited to native beta-amyloid fragments, native and phosphorylated Tau, native and phosphorylated alpha-synuclein, lipofuscin, cleaved TARDBP (TDB-43), in various percentages and in relation to the specific disease.
Alzheimer's disease (AD) is a neurodegenerative disorder characterized by memory loss, synaptic dysfunction and accumulation of amyloid β-peptides (Aβ). It is caused in part by increased levels of amyloid-β-peptide 1-42 (Aβ42). Although Alzheimer's Disease (AD) was described almost a century ago, the molecular mechanisms that lead to its development are still unknown. From a neuropathological point of view it is characterized by the presence of amyloid plaques and neurofibrillary tangles associated with neuronal degeneration, whereas the clinical hallmark is a progressive memory loss associated with a number of neuropsychiatric symptoms
Histone Acetyltransferases (HATs) are involved in histone acetylation (leading to gene activation), chromosome decondensation, DNA repair and non-histone substrate modification.